


You And Me And The Devil Makes Three

by voodoogypsyeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Episode: s05e04 The End, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogypsyeyes/pseuds/voodoogypsyeyes
Summary: A (smutty) rewrite of Dean's encounter with the Devil in the shape of his brother.





	You And Me And The Devil Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I don't know if anyone else has written a fic like this already, probably someone has, years ago by now, but whatever I just needed to write this. Devil made me do it.

The Devil reached out for Dean, with Sam's hand.

Dean knew he should back away. It wasn't Sam reaching for him. But it was Sam's _hand._

Dean let it land on the side of his face. So gentle. It felt like love, and smelled like his brother, and Dean shut his eyes.

Sam stepped closer, stroking his thumb over the curves of Dean's lips.

"You don't have to close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else," he whispered at Dean. "It's Sam you want. That's what I'm giving you."

Dean flinched away. "You're not Sam."

"Open your eyes, Dean."

Dean did as he asked. He looked into Sam's face but when he looked in Sam's eyes he saw Lucifer, and he looked away.

"You're not Sam," Dean whispered once more.

"My body is Sam's," said Lucifer. "My body, my brain... my memories of you and I... all the things that I want to do to you." Dean couldn't help leaning into his touch, even though his heart screamed at him to stop. But Sam's voice... Sam's soft, low, silky voice and the gentleness of his fingers, calling to Dean like a siren. He laughed deliriously at that. Sam _was_ his siren.

"I'm not just _wearing_ Sam. Sam and I are one being. He is me. I am him. And I want you, Dean," said Sam's intoxicating voice. "Wanted you for as long as I can remember. Please... tell me you want me too."

Tears rolled down Dean's cheek onto Sam's fingers.

"Please, Dean."

Dean pulled the Devil down into a kiss.

He tasted Sam. He tasted Lucifer. He moaned as he kissed them harder.

Sam's tongue rolled across his and Sam's fingers cradled Dean's skull while Sam's other hand slipped up under the front of Dean's shirt, playing over his toned stomach before sliding around to Dean's back, drawing Dean closer to him.

He should feel warm, Dean thought. But the hands on his body and the tongue in his mouth were cold.

Sam's mouth slid over to Dean's ear. "This is why he said yes," said the Devil. "He wanted this but was too afraid to take it. I promised him he could have you if he said yes."

Dean sobbed. "Sammy..."

"Sammy loves you, Dean," Lucifer purred with Sam's voice. "His love for you is more powerful than anything I've ever known. Don't you want to _feel_ how much he loves you? Because I can and, let me tell you, ain't nothin' like it."

Dean shouldn't let those cold hands touch him, shouldn't let those cold lips kiss him, because it was his brother, because it was _not_ his brother, he knew all this but still he _wanted._

He took Sam's kisses and begged for more. He let Sam strip him naked and push him up against a stone column. He pressed his face against the stone and wept.

"Why are you crying, Dean? You're gonna hurt my feelings, you know. Don't you want me too?"

There were no feelings to hurt, Dean wanted to say, but he said nothing.

"Alright then, you wanna be like that, angst away."

Sam's finger jabbed into Dean suddenly, slick with something but still a painful intrusion and Dean cried out.

"So much _angst_ between the two of you," muttered Lucifer as he shoved another of Sam's fingers into Dean, fucking Dean with them ruthlessly. "I don't get why Sam subjects himself to it, masochist if ever I've seen one, but his need for you is just... _overpowering_." Sam's fingers pushed apart and spread Dean wide. "I've had sex with I don't know how many people but nothing feels half this good. And this is just my fingers, can't wait to put my dick inside you."

As much as Dean didn't want to admit it, he couldn't wait either. He squeezed Sam's fingers inside him and moaned. Sam purred with approval, sucked at Dean's neck.

"So fucking hungry for it, aren't you." Sam's fingers withdrew from him and Dean groaned as Sam's hard cock pressed against him through the fabric of Sam's pants. "Tell me how bad you want it, Dean."

Dean kept his eyes and his mouth shut.

"Come on, Dean, tell _Sammy_ how much you want his dick in your ass, we both know you do so why pretend? Don't you wanna make your baby brother happy? He gave up his own body for this after all."

Dean wanted to scream. Dean wanted to run. Dean wanted his brother and this was the only way he was going to have him, so instead of screaming and running he arched back against Sam's body.

"I want you, Sam," he sobbed out, "please... please fuck me."

"Mmmm, Dean, nothing more divine than hearing you beg," said Lucifer, smirking with Sam's lips before pressing them along the side of Dean's throat in a mockery of sweet kisses. Dean listened to the rustle of Sam's pants being opened and he sucked in a breath as Sam's naked cock rested in the furrow of his ass. "Beg me to put it inside you, big brother. _Beg me for it_."

"Just _do_ it, dammit!"

"Aw, you can do better than that, I know you can." Sam's tongue licked along Dean's neck. "Others have begged me a lot nicer than that."

Dean swallowed down bile, pushed his hips backward and croaked, "I want your dick, baby brother, want your big dick deep inside me."

"Ask, and it shall be given you." The head of Sam's cock pressed enormous against Dean's tight ring of muscle. "Seek, and ye shall find." Lucifer licked into Dean's ear. "Knock, and it shall be opened unto you." Dean's scream filled the air as Sam's dick rammed into him, ripping his insides as it went.

"Such pretty noises you humans make," panted Sam's voice, "almost worth keeping you around just for that, I mean Dad had a way with words but the _sounds_ you make..."

Sam's hands gripped Dean's hips as he pulled back an inch and then shoved himself even deeper. Dean cried hoarsely. "Mmm, so beautiful."

Tears poured down Dean's face as Sam fucked him, but it wasn't just pain in those tears. There was joy. Joy at finally getting what he wanted from Sam. It may not have been _how_ he had wanted it, but he _had_ wanted it.

He offered himself up and pleaded for more, more, _more._

Sam's hand fisted in Dean's hair and yanked his head back so that Lucifer could lick the tears from Dean's face as he kept on pounding deep inside of him. Dean could feel his blood easing the way for his brother's dick to push deeper.

"You love this, don't you," Lucifer breathed against his tear-soaked face. "Love feeling me inside you." He snapped his hips hard against Dean's ass, shoving Sam's thick length as deep as it could go into Dean, his balls smashing up against Dean. "Almost as much as Sam loves it." The hand on Dean's hip slid around to wrap its long fingers around Dean's leaking cock, thumb pressing into the slit at the top, and then Sam's hand started to stroke him just as roughly as Sam's cock was thrusting into Dean.

Dean wasn't sure whose name he was crying out anymore.

"Want me to keep you?" Lucifer was grinning against Dean's ear. "My own little pet... ungh... fuck you whenever you want... we can do all the things you and Sam were never brave enough to do with each other." Sam's teeth dragged down the side of Dean's neck before sinking into it, and Sam's free hand twisted at one of Dean's nipples. Dean gasped in pleasure and pain. "I'll love you in ways he never could, Dean."

But Lucifer didn't know how to love, and Dean didn't feel love as Lucifer fucked him. He didn't feel love as he moaned and painted his brother's hand with his come, and he didn't feel love as Lucifer came inside of him with a groan, holding Dean's hips as he pumped him full, sharp slaps of skin on skin and the slick filthy sounds of blood and come sucking around the dick in Dean's ass.

Lucifer kissed Dean's neck almost sweetly when his hips had stilled against Dean's. "The sounds that you make," he sighed and Dean could feel Sam's lips curl in a smile. "All mine, Dean, you'll be all mine soon enough."

His voice - Sam's voice - singsonged those words, and the fingers Lucifer had used to open Dean up raised to Dean's forehead. They pressed to Dean's skin and Dean clung to that sensation as the world dissolved around him.


End file.
